Precious
by pink-sparkle69
Summary: Two brothers inlove with the same girl. who will win the precious girl? who will loose the Precious girl? but most importantly...who will loose their life? R


I don't own Inuyasha or the song **Precious** by Depeche Mode. This story was on my other account…mookie-pookie-bear…but I couldn't delete the account so I re-uploaded it here.

_**Precious**_

_**Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God what have we done to you  
We always tried to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through**_

Here she laid, her face was covered with bruises, and her arms were covered with cuts. She slept alone in a silver room. Her hopes and dreams where gone. She laid naked on top of a metal table. The only thing that covered her body was a white blanked.

"So, who is she?" asked the old man dressed in white and he wrote stuff down on his computer.

"We believe this is Kagome Higurashi, twenty one years old-" the man dressed in blue started before he was cut off by the noise coming from the hallway.

"Where is she? I have to see her! Kagome!" screamed a tall man as he ran around the hospital. He needed to see her! He knew that it was all a lie, what he had heard on the news was wrong. There was no way that Kagome, his Kagome was… No he couldn't think about this.

He ran down the hallway pushing people out of his way. He had to see it for himself. He ran faster, he needed to. The faster he ran the more he believed it was a lie. That's until he pushed the last door open.

"Well I believe that what happen to this.. Kagome Higurashi was no suicide"

_**Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give**_

A little girl around the age of six ran across the play ground playing tag with her friend. Like always, she was it. But she never knew why.

"Come on Kagome, can't you run any faster! This is boring!" screamed a boy around the same age as the girl, before he sat on the sand box.

"Inuyasha! You're it!" screamed the girl as she jumped on boy laughing, before falling backwards one on top of him.

"Get off!" Inuyasha screamed as she pushed Kagome off him. Knocking her over. Before Inuyasha could even get up he saw a red drip slide down Kagomes mouth. Froze, he was frozen. Time stopped that very moment.

"You're mean!" Screamed Kagome as she got up and walked away from Inuyasha. Leaving, him alone.

Sitting in a bench not far from where the kids where playing was seven year old Sesshoumaru 'babysitting' little Inuyasha and his friend. He began drawing in his book as he waited for the clock to speed up.

He hated Parks.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru looked up when he heard his brother scream. What he saw surprised him. His brother's friend was walking away from the park, all by her self! Sesshoumaru dropped his book and ran full speed after her.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked as he got a hold of her right arm. Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru before wiping her tears.

"I'm going home" She said pulling on her arm.

"You're bleeding" Sesshoumaru said before he could stop himself, making Kagome worry. He knew he shouldn't have said that. But he couldn't take it back

Kagome and Inuyasha where weird about stuff like that. They both hated blood, to an extreme. He believed his mother called it a phobia. When she didn't want to use one of Sesshoumaru's favorite word, Hematophobia.

"Am I going to die?!" Kagome screamed as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, He could tell she was truly scared, When Kagome began changing colors. She looked too pale.

"Let her go! You stupid Sesshoumaru!" screamed Inuyasha as he got a hold of Kagome's Left arm before pulling on it hard. He didn't like it when Sesshoumaru touched his things.

"Inuyasha! I'm dying!" Kagome screamed as she looked over to Inuyasha. Before she started screaming and crying like crazy. Her lip still bleeding.

"Come on Kagome, I'll take you home" said Sesshoumaru as he pulled on her arm.

"Home!! Are you crazy! She needs to go to the Hospital! Look at all The BLOOD!!" screamed Inuyasha making Kagome cry louder.

"She's OK! We just have to go home" Sesshoumaru bend over so Kagome could get on his back so they would go faster.

"Put her down! She's mine!" screamed Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru could really care less who Kagome belong to. So he started to run home. Making sure Inuyasha was behind him.

_**Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give**_

It was on the beginning of seventh grade when Kagome got her first official boyfriend. None other than Inuyasha. They were inseparable. You could never see one without the other.

"Inuyasha what did you say you wanted?" screamed Kagome from the kitchen. It was movie night at Inuyasha house, and she was wearing Inuyasha's pajamas short and a tank top, as she walked bare foot around the kitchen looking for some snacks.

"Just get me something to drink!" was his only reply. Which didn't help her at all. She opened the fridge and got out a gallon of pink lemon aide.

Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen when Kagome was trying to get the cups from the top cabinet. Which wasn't working at all. She was too short. She was about to get on top of the counter when someone was already helping her out.

With out thinking He got up from his chair and walked behind her, so that their bodies where touching before he got her the cups she wanted.

"Thanks Inu... SESShoumaru!!" Kagome screamed when she found out that it was Sesshoumaru and not Inuyasha the one that was so close to her.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her straight in her eyes, as if wanting to find something there that would tell him, what he was feeling was fine. That she felt the same way about hi-

"What the fuck!" screamed Inuyasha scaring Kagome and making her drop her cups on the floor. He walked over to her before grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Sesshoumaru. "Stay away from her!"

"Inuyasha stop!" screamed Kagome as she stepped on some pieces of glass, making her fall on the glass cover floor.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could only watch as Kagome's feet bleed from all the cuts. Inuyasha seemed to be frozen not moving an inch.

Sesshoumaru not knowing what to do walked closer to Kagome, who looked like she was about to faint, and picked her up before sitting her on the counter next to the sink.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get the first aid kit you moron!" Kagome sat there not saying a word until Sesshoumaru took a hold of her foot and put it in running water.

"Are you OK, Kagome?"

"Am I going to die?" She asked him bringing back memories from the first time he knew he was in love with her.

"No, you're not going to die" He answer before looking back down at her foot. He hated not being able to tell her how he felt about her.

But he was going to...

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru started but wasn't able to say much because Inuyasha pushed the door open and ran in the kitchen screaming.

Some day...

"I'm calling. Nine. One. One!" Inuyasha screamed as he walked over to the phone.

"Oh My God! I am going to die!" Kagome screamed as she started to cry "I am loosing too much blood!"

"Kagome you're not going to die, I promise" with that he continued cleaning her wounds.

_**Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you  
If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through**_

Inuyasha had a party after Prom. Everyone was dressed in their best gowns. All the rich kids where at the party drinking their little rich butts off.

I thought he was the good brother...Oh God. She thought he loved her, so why couldn't he just wait for her to be ready. But alcohol made him a total different person. It made him violent…

When they made it to the top of the stairs her screams got louder. She couldn't, wouldn't be put through this.

"Let go! NO! Inuyasha. Please!!" Her tears began spilling out of her eyes why. Why her? She closed her eyes as she heard the door to his room open. This was it...

"Inuyasha, did I not tell you to stay off the second floor" Kagome's eyes jerked open and before her was Sesshoumaru.

"I'm busy, fuck off Sesshoumaru" he said walking deeper into the room.

"If you going to bring your little whore friends into the house go to the guest room" Inuyasha didn't seem to hear him, he kept on walking until he dropped her on his bed before walking back to the door where Sesshoumaru stood looking into the room.

Kagome got up and walked up to the door. But he grabbed Kagome by her wrist again and began pulling her to his bed. Forgetting to close the door behind him, leaving it open for HIM! To see. How his lips touched her and where is hands traveled.

"Please don't. Don't Inuyasha!... Stop!!" she began crying again. Kagome closed her eyes not wanting to see this. No. No. No. No! She feels his lips on her neck. Not giving up at all she tried to push him off but it didn't work. Her shirt gets torn open…

",No!" she begged as she pushed him off her before running for the door. She grabbed the handle and before she knew it she was slapped across the face. Left with a bleeding lip.

Inuyasha froze. As he watched Kagome touch her lip, before bringing her hand in front of her face. "I'm going to die!" Kagome screamed as she cried louder. "Inuyasha! You're going to kill me!"

_**Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give**_

Who was this girl she looked so familiar. Sure he was gone for four years but he should at least remember who she was.

"No. No. No!" He turned around and see the girl walking to the door, to where Sesshoumaru was standing...Before Inuyasha slaps her across the face.

Sesshoumaru froze. As he watched the girls touch her lip, before bringing her hand in front of her face. "I'm going to die!" the girl screamed as she cried louder. "Inuyasha! You're going to kill me!"

It was Kagome!

"What the fuck! What's your problem Inuyasha?" He said stepping closer to Kagome. Taking his shirt off and throwing it at her. She takes it with out a word.

"GET out!!" Inuyasha slowly gets back on his feet, before looking at Kagome and back at Sesshoumaru. "You want Kagome don't you? You always wanted her! But you never will! You little prick...GET OUT!"

Kagome gets up and runs for the door but she's stopped by Inuyasha's chest and falls back. "No! You stay here!" he bends over and picks her up by her waist. "Get out Sesshoumaru, she's mine"

"You're fucked up! If you think I'm going to let you rape her!" He screams out of the top of his lungs.

"Rape! I'm not raping HER! So shut you mouth" he said looking at Kagome straight in the eyes.

"Please let me go, Inuyasha!" Kagome hadn't stopped crying. She had a fat lip from Inuyasha's earlier slap, and a couple of Hickeys.

"Shut up!" he said taking his eyes off Sesshoumaru to look at Kagome. "We're out of here" he said picking her back up and walking away from Sesshoumaru.

"Put her down Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru screamed "put her Down!" and before he knows it he knocks Inuyasha out. Sesshoumaru picked Inuyasha up and put him back in his room and close the door before going over to Kagome. Who was sitting on the floor, wiping blood off her lip.

Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up, and before she could even ask him the question Sesshoumaru answers.

"Kagome you're not going to die I promise"

_**I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two**_

Four years had passed since Prom, and everything was back to normal. Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha after He explained he didn't mean to hurt her. Everything that happened was because of all the alcohol he had consumed.

And know here she was, Kagome Higurashi in her room getting ready for her big, not to mention important date with her boyfriend. She knew that today was the day he was going to ask her to marry him.

Everything had to be perfect, she did her make up and got ready. She always knew that she was going to be Mrs. Tashio. It was her dreams come true. And the only thing she had to do was get out the door and head to the restaurant.

She got up and got her purse before she heard a knock on the door, and than another, and another. One after another. Until she finally opened the door.

"Hey Kagome!" Spoke the man with silver hair as he walked in the house.

"Hey! It's has been a while" Kagome spoke as she gave him a hug. It had been three years since she last saw him…

"Have a sit!" Kagome said as she sat on the couch "I was on my way out, but I guess a few minutes won't hurt" she smiles at him.

"So I heard you're getting engaged soon?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Yup, I am. Hey do you want something to drink?" Kagome asked feeling uncomfortable.

"No, I'm good" he watched her walk over to the kitchen. She didn't know why but she didn't want to be there with him anymore.

"You know Kagome...I've always loved you" that made her stop. It was getting weirder by the minute "That's why I went away. I couldn't stand seeing you with him!" He grabbed her arm.

"When I wanted you to be with me, only me" She dropped the glass making it crash against the ground.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" She screamed as he pulled on her arm.

More than Five miles away. Waited a man with silver hair in his black suit. He waited for his girlfriend. He was going to surprise her. He was going to ask her marry him. And they where going to be together forever.

It was seven o'clock when he had arrived at the restaurant, and the time seemed to fly by. Kagome was supposed to be at the restaurant at seven thirty, but it was already eight. He tried calling only to hear her answering machine each time. Where was she?

At nine O'clock he got up and left. He when home, there was nothing he could do.

At nine O'clock the police had received a call from Kagome Higurashi's apartment. Kagome had made a call to the police department. And within twenty minutes the cops arrived at the house to see two people having a candle lit dinner.

The cops had tried talking to the couple but neither of them responded. After a close inspection the cops saw that the woman on the table seemed to be sleeping on her chair. In a puddle of blood. A puddle of her own blood

The man on the other hand had just fallen on the table. Both of them were lifeless, at their romantic dinner.

_**Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give**_

He ran down the hallway pushing people out of his way. He had to see it for himself. He ran faster he needed to. The faster he ran the more he believed it was a lie. That's until he pushed the last door open.

"Well I believe that what happen to this.. Kagome Higurashi was no suicide" the doctor said as he looked at the girl.

"But we already discuss that the couple wanted to die together" said the man in blue. But just than the door open revealing a tall man with silver hair.

"Oh, Mr. Tashio you're here" the doctor said as he looked at the man on the door. Who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "We need you to-"

"It's true" was the only thing he could say as he fell on the ground. And began to cry, she was dead and there was nothing he could do. "How did this happen?" he asked the doctor.

"The loss of blood was extreme..." After he heard blood he blacked out, He couldn't hear the doctor any more, only Kagome. Only her voice. Only Her.

_"Am I going to die?"_

"We also need you to identify another body" the doctor said as he pulled the blanked off the body next to Kagomes.

There it was the other guy that competed with him for Kagome affection. The one that had left town to let him and Kagome be happy. His only family… His, brother.

What was he doing here?

"Mr. Tashio, could you please tell us if this is or not Inuyasha Tashio?" asked the doctor.

_"Put her down! She's mine!"_

_"Stay away from her!"_

_"You want Kagome don't you? You always wanted her! But you never will!"_

"Yes that's Inuyasha" Was his only reply, he was speechless.

"Do you know what kind or relationship the two shared?"

"We hadn't see him in three years"

"We have a reason to believe that Inuyasha had something to do with Miss. Higurashi's death" Sesshoumaru didn't respond this time. It all made sense. Why she didn't go to the restaurant. Why she didn't picked up the Phone.

EVERYTHIG...

It was the day of the funeral. It had been establish That Kagome Higurashi was murder by Inuyasha. That after he had done so he had taken his life as well.

Sesshoumaru waked up the casket. And took a hold of the girls hand before putting the engagement ring on her finger. The love of his life was dead. She was taken by his only brother, His own family.

The years passed and every day was harder and harder to go on living. He wanted to die, to kill himself! To end it all. But he knew if he did he wouldn't see Kagome again.

People say that you can't die of a broken heart. But how would you explain the death of a healthy twenty six year old man. Sesshoumaru died of a broken heart, not being able to be more than a couple of years away form his Precious...

_KAGOME_

_**Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling  
My God what have we done to you  
We always tried to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through**_


End file.
